dragonsofnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Setting Bible
Title of Series Dragons of Night Series Created by C. E. Dorsett Genres: Contemporary Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, Gothic Fantasy References I am not a big fan of high concept stories. It sells them short and pushes them into artificial molds, but I understand how it can be helpful, so here are a couple: * Harry Potter meets Buffy the Vampire Slayer with a touch of Dante’s Cove * Harry Potter meets Torchwood with a little Dresden Files added for spice. * True Blood meets Ugly Betty * A medicated Lovecraft writes Harry Potter I understand that Dante’s Cove is not a good reference for a lot of people who cannot get past the amount of sex in the story, but the story is compelling. With the exception of the first season, I don’t think it has more sex than True Blood. I would like to point out that while Dante’s Cove, Torchwood, and True Blood contain a lot of sex, that is not my goal to guarantee so many sex scenes a season. I am including them for their plot elements and to point out that I do not have plans for the series to be a Young Adult series, though a sub-series is possible. Tag Line: * The nights are full of shadows. * Cast not your pearls before swine. * Mystery is just a secret wrapped in a lie Log Line Possible Heroes Anyone. Since magic is learned and imbued into people through ritual initiation and other methods like the Dragon’s Pearl, it is possible to write a story from a complete outsiders point of view. Possible Villains According to the [[Tale of Fritha and Scildend]]: The Sceathan were children of Gramarye (mages) who did not agree with the secrecy. They felt that the adepts had enough power, not only to fight back but to dominate the non-magical world. Some of them would have survived into the modern era, though their actions would have become much more subtle over time to aid in their own survival. According the [[Rise of the Ryukishi]]: Jeffrey Chadwick (MP Avalon 6th) is a member of parliament from Avalon (Maryland), who is cited as leading an opposition to full rights for the Draconics. He and his organization are obvious villains for political intrigue. The practitioners, proponents, or opponents of the Uraeus Arts. It may just be a fad, for a plot by the Dark Gentry to take over the magical world. What makes this story unique? The ability to add this amount of magic into a real world setting and making stories revolve around the characters rather than a shining artifact or plot. The weaving of magic into every aspect of the setting so it is familiar yet different. Series Synopsis “Of course,” the man knelt on one knee, head bowed, “It will be done.” A woman walked slowly around him, running her fingers through his head. She wore the Fall/Winter Givenchy ready to wear like a model. Her skin looked stark white against the dark patterns. She stopped in front of him, and looked down at him with her reptilian, sapphire eyes, “Sarah Black must join us. She is a fan of yours, Izzi. Make sure she gets a backstage pass.” Izzi ran he tongue over the pearl lodged behind his teeth, the source of his power and immortality, and smile, “Of course, Isabella, you will meet her tonight, I promise.” The Dragons of Night are powerful beings. No one knows if the dragons are a separate species, or if they are powerful wizards and sorcerers who have amassed so much power they gained immortality and nearly infinite power. Their servants, the Ryukishi, or Dragon Knights, are bonded to them via a pearl grown within the dragon and given to them at their “becoming.” They serve the varied wishes of their masters and mistresses with unquestioning devotion. The Ryukishi inspired the dragon myths and legends in the non-magical world. The world is filled with magic and mystery. The majority of the magical world are mages, wizards, and sorcerers. They go about their daily lives like their non-magical counterparts: working, loving, marrying, raising families. The main difference is that their world is infused throughout with magic, which carries some interesting consequences on its own. Stories will follow all sort of characters from different walks of life. Setting Magical Races Magic Drycraft Orders and Arts of Gramarye Magical Beasts Magical Plants